


Sleepovers

by orphan_account



Series: Daddy [7]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Incest, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Underage Kissing, sleep overs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-18
Updated: 2013-03-18
Packaged: 2017-12-05 16:56:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/725638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Sleepovers

The invitations were girly and pink. Richard's was just ilke all the others. Kitty had drawn a bunny on his and showed him the other ones, explaining that the dance shoes ("They're not beans!") were for Jen and the music notes were for   Em. Kitty was turning nine. Jen and Em were from her dance class. Richard asked daddy if he could go one time but daddy said dancing was for girls so he couldn't. And sometimes Richard wished he were a girl so it wasn't so weird for him to be friends with Kitty.

Daddy said he could go even though he'd worry about him since Richard was gone for a whole night and Sebby seemed excited about it but Richard wasn't really sure why. He thought it might be so that they could have sex or kiss because they didn't seem to ever do that when Richard was around, not since daddy let him watch. They barely even kissed now.

It was a dress up party and Kitty was turning nine. She was dressing up like a cat and she had said that Richard had to be a bunny otherwise he couldn't come (but he knew she didn't mean it). Daddy and him had to go and buy him white clothes and daddy bought him a special headband for the party so his favorite one wouldn't get lost.

He went over to Kitty's a lunch time. She was still eating a cheese sandwich when he got there with his bag and they spread his sleeping bag next to Kitty's.

"I want to sleep next to you in case you start having nightmares like you say you do," Kitty explained. "Also I like you the best. I only invited Jenna and Em because mummy said it would be weird if it was just us. She thinks you're going to hurt me because you're a boy."

Richard looked at Kitty strangely. "But I'd never hurt you. Ever, you're my best friend."

"Uh-huh. That's what I told her but she's weird." Kitty shrugged then grinned. "I like your costume. I need to put mine on, I'll be right back." Kitty slipped down from her spot and ran up into her room. Richard waited in the kitchen, taking one of the apples from the fruit bowl and rubbing it on his shirt, biting into it. Kitty came back down wearing a black leotard with a tail clipped on the back. Her hair was tugged back in a pony tail and she had her headband on.

"You look pretty," Richard said and took another bite of the apple. Kitty smiled.

"I have to wait until mummy is done cleaning upstairs before I can get my whiskers painted on," Kitty giggled.

"Where do I put your present? It's.... It's in my bag," Richard mumbled. He'd gotten Kitty strawberry earrings and lip gloss because she had a strawberry necklace and he thought it would match. He was also gonna draw her a picture but he wasn't done with it yet and he didn't want to bring it with to work on. Kitty always drew him pictures.

"Uh," Kitty said. "Can I open it now?"

"Sure," Richard said. They went upstairs and Richard got the small bit of bright tissue paper out of the bottom of his bag. He went over to Kitty's mirror and jewelry rack and set it on the table that was there. Kitty opened it and hugged Richard, grabbing her strawberry necklace and Richard smiled too because she understood why he'd gotten her that.

The door bell rang and Kitty sprinted out of the room. Richard followed her more slowly. There were two girls at the door. One was dressed in a shiny dress and a cardigan and was wearing make up and the other was wearing a tutu and dance shoes and standing on her toes.

Kitty dragged them inside. Richard was the smallest one.

"This is Emma," Kitty said. Emma had brown skin and was wearing square glasses with brown rims. Her hair was black and pulled into a bun on the back of her head.

"I'm Jen," the second girl said. She was tanned and her blonde hair was frizzy. Richard thought she might look pretty if she took off her make up. "I'm a popstar and Em is a ballerina and we've heard a lot about you. Kitty talks about you all the time."

Kitty never talked about Jen or Em, only sometimes so he didn't say anything, just wrung his hands and adjusted his trousers so they weren't falling down with the weight of the glued together cotton balls that Sebby had sewn on.

Kitty's mum walked down the stairs, then.

They walked upstairs and set out their sleeping bags and Kitty opened her other presents (she got a book from Em and more lip gloss from Jen but that was okay because Richard knew that Kitty liked lip gloss a lot).

\---

They played board games and Em and Jen and Kitty taught Richard about ballet a bit. They said he was good at it and the dances weren't girly. It was fun. Richard was going to ask daddy about dance class again and show him all that he'd learned and maybe daddy would change his mind.

Kitty's mum made lasagna for dinner and they ate while they watched a movie on the TV in the attic. The attic was a nice room, it had a piano and carpeted floors and smelled like fake, overly sweet lemon. They were watching Finding Nemo and partway through Richard started to cry so he and Kitty went downstairs.

"What's wrong?" she asked and hugged him. Richard hugged her back and stared at the floor. He was scared he might get lost from daddy but he didn't want to say it so he didn't. "We're gonna have cake soon."

"Okay," Richard said. "I don't like Jen. She talks a lot."

"Yeah," Kitty said and leaned on Richard's shoulder. Richard wanted to go home, he wasn't sure if he'd be able to spend the night, he was feeling sad now. But he'd stay. He was only eight but that's okay. Daddy had said that if he was good for the whole of June then they could go to an amusement park and there were only two weeks left and only one of those was with school.

He would stay tonight, for cake at least.

\---

He was feeling better when the movie was over and Jen and Em came downstairs. Kitty and Richard were playing a word game when they came down. Jen sat down next to Kitty and starting singing until finally Kitty and Richard talked to them.

"I'm gonna go get mummy," Kitty said. "So we can have cake. And you're not allowed to sing, okay? I don't like it when people sing happy birthday."

The cake was chocolate with ice cream in the middle and they drank soda and Kitty gave everyone lollies to bring upstairs. They were the big kind that Richard could barely fit in his mouth. Kitty had gotten him watermelon and Richard was glad she remembered it was his favorite.

They played truth or dare upstairs even though Richard was falling asleep. He didn't want to seem like a baby though.

"Truth or dare?" Jen asked Richard. He was nodding off, the lollipop still stuck in his mouth. He should throw it away but he didn't really want to.

"Uh… D-dare," Richard mumbled, forcing himself to sit up. Jen and Em looked at each other and giggled.

"I dare you to kiss Kitty," Jen said. Richard blinked a few times and looked at Kitty, who was blushing and staring at the wall.

"We said no kissing dares," Kitty protested.

"No, it's okay," Richard said. "I-I'm okay."

"I'm not," Kitty whined. Richard scooted over to her and sat on her lap. He was so much smaller than her, he was so much smaller than everyone. He liked it, being small. Because then people could hold him and it was nice to be small.

"Sh-should I kiss her with tongue?" Richard asked, looking over his shoulder to Jen and Em. They both made faces but nodded. Richard stretched his neck and put his lips to Kitty's pushing his tongue out onto her lips. She shrieked a bit and pushed him away. Jen and Em were laughing. Kitty's face was bright red and Richard felt bad. It was a dare, though. he couldn't not do it and be baby. And he'd liked kissing kitty, she was soft and didn't control it like daddy did. They fit together. She wasn't too big.

They let Richard go to bed after that, he dozed and listened to them gossip about names he didn't recognize and talk about crushes though Kitty refused to say hers. Richard fell asleep first but Kitty woke him up when the lights were out and they could hear the breathing of the two other girls.

"Do you…" Kitty started to say, sitting on Richard's sleeping bag, her hands in her lap. "D-do you wanna kiss again?"

Richard looked at her and nodded. He wasn't sure what he was doing but it felt grown up and Kitty seemed to like it. She didn't think it was icky. It was nice, being close with her. Sometimes when Richard slept over and it was just him they slept in the same bed and cuddled up really close. It was nice because sometimes Richard could hear Kitty's heartbeat and feel her breathing.

They kept kissing and Kitty kept pushing away to breath but Richard was good at kissing no because he'd done it with daddy so many times.

Someone screamed.

Kitty pushed Richard away and her mum was standing on the top of the stairs, yelling at them. Richard teared up (he'd done something wrong, Kitty's mum was going to hurt him) and hugged Kitty tight.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Kitty's mum shrieked, waking up the two other girl's. Richard started crying, suddenly afraid that he wouldn't be able to be Kitty's friend anymore. "Get away from her!"

Richard stood, stumbling over to Kitty's mum, wringing his hands, watching his fingers.

"I'm sorry," he suddenly wailed, still unsure of what he was doing wrong, it was just a kiss. Kitty's mom nearly dragged him downstairs, sitting him at the table. The clock said it was almost ten o clock. He was up far past his bed time and he was tired.

She called daddy and they yelled at each other on the phone until daddy agreed to come pick Richard up. Richard packed his bag up and hugged Kitty when her mum wasn't looking and said he was sorry for whatever he did and hoped they could still be friends. 

Daddy came with Sebby quickly. Richard was sitting on the couch, alone. He answered the door and they left before Kitty's mum could come and talk to daddy.

\---

In the car daddy sat in the back with him and put his hand on Richard's thigh.

"Do you know what you're being sent home for?" daddy asked. Richard shook his head.

"I was kissing Kitty because I was dared too then she woke me up and wanted to kiss some more," Richard explained tearfully. He wished he'd remembered to grab his bunny from his bag. He needed something to hold.

"Really?" daddy asked, sounding surprised. Richard sniffed. "She made it sound like you were molesting her."

"What does that mean?"

"Never mind. Congrats, honey. First kiss and all."

"Jim," Sebby said from the front seat and daddy laughed him off.

"Want ice cream?"

"You're not mad?"

Daddy laughed at him and kissed him like Richard had kissed Kitty. "Of course I'm not angry, darling."

Richard smiled. Kitty's mum was mad but he thought he'd be able to live with that because he can still see her at school and as long daddy was happy all was good.


End file.
